This project develops and tests a Resident-Centered Information (RCI) system for Assisted Living: a psycho-socially oriented assessment protocol based on the best available instruments; a service planning format using an expert decision system; an integrated resident-services logging system; and a complete set of management modules. The system supports assisted living providers serving frail elders and other dependent groups and includes approaches to meet the needs of those with cognitive impairment. The system, to be developed in both a paper and pencil and computerized form, is easy to use, so that it is supportive to staff and creates reliable data for continuous improvement and outcomes research. Nursing homes currently use the Minimum Data Set (MDS) as an industry-wide system for assessment, service planning, reporting. However, the MDS, with its health care orientation, does not meet the needs of assisted living providers. The RCI system will use many of the same data points to allow for comparability across settings, and ease of transfer for individual users of long-term care services. The new system will build on Hearthstone's experience in assisted living operations and research, particularly its current SBIR/NIA project is using assessment and outcome measures developed under NIA-funded collaborative studies.